Discovering Life
by JustKaty
Summary: Takes place just months after Catherine and jackie said their goodbyes. Will the two drift back together when nothing is now limiting their relationship? Will the two discover and be able to enjoy life together? More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have not written any FanFiction's is over a year, hope you like this. This will be update as soon as possible, I'm planing on this being a continuous story. Rate and Reviews would be extremely helpful. **

**~This takes place only months after the ending of the movie, I believe that they were together again soon after as their relationship was already partly discovered, and Catherine did not work at the College anymore.**

**This is written in 3rd person, and switches between Catherine and Jackie's POV.**

**~*I don't own Bloomington*~**

* * *

**~Catherine~**

It was a sunny September morning in lovely Bloomington. Catherine begun her day as she normally did.'Yet again' she thought to herself. She was finding it hard not having her old job to go to each day, and mostly not being able to do what she had always loved since a young age; Psychology. She knew it was all her fault, but scolded at herself for thinking she would never get caught.

However, more than her heartache from her career side, Catherine had been in a state of depression as she no longer held the heart of the love of her life; Jackie. She hated herself for all the things that went on months ago between them that ended their relationship. All the words she never said to the young blonde for her to hear - to know- to understand, to feel. Although Catherine wished different, she knew Jackie had doubts that she was different from all the other girls. Maybe this was why moving to LA was so easy for her?

Catherine sighed at how different she wanted things to turn out. She drifted off into space as she wondered how Jackie was...

* * *

**~Jackie~**

"THAT'S A WRAP!" the director exclaimed, "Great great work everyone!" Cheers, laughter and tears filled the room as hugs went around all the actors and crew. Over the past few months, hype had begun to fill the media over the return of Neptune 26; it was too vague to say that this would become just the next hit for the network. Jackie had spent hours upon hours negotiating her payments that would tie her into a whole franchise of Neptune 26. Memorabilia, tours, interviews, guest appearances, the works. It was not a decision Jackie had made for herself nor what she ever wanted, but what her network wanted. She knew signing the 'Neptune 26 movie' contract left this as an open possibility, but to be honest Jackie thought it was never to happen.

"You coming to the party tonight? Jackie you know it won't be anything unless you're there." Her male costar stated.

Jackie bit her lip contemplating, she had totally forgotten about the wrap up party. This one was nothing big as it was just for the cast and crew, a private gathering more like it, at the producers estate. "I don't know. I have uni work to start on, today's suppose to be my first day." Jackie stated. Plus she wanted to catch some sleep, it had been a long night of filming and it had just turned 6am.

"One day won't do anything...cmon it'll be fun." He urged pulling his hand though his black hair as if he was voted most handsome. Jackie found it hard not to laugh at him.

"Er I've got to get this done, I'll go to the next one." She promised and gave a grin. Jackie changed into her normal clothes and packed up her dressing room before leaving the set for her apartment in LA.

Her long blonde hair flowed in the warm wind as she drove done the streets of LA. She had to admit, she always loved this place, there was just something about it that made her forget everything in life for that moment...even however much she knew it was just learking behind.

With a little time to spare before her online lecture was to begin, Jackie threw on a white and navy blue striped bikini and decided to go for a quick swim on the beach to help wake herself up.

Jackie loved the beach at this time in the morning, there was only few people out and the temperature was perfect.

The warm currents swepted her into the the oceans as if she was just a leaf floating. She dived into the oncoming wave and reimbursed seconds later. She thanked god everyday for having this gift just outside her place. Her eyes caught the sky above and her mind drifted...drifted back to Catherine. Her mind always wondered there whenever it had the chance, it was what her dreams were about each night. Oh how she missed her, her touch, the way she cared for her wellbeing, the way she looked at her, the feel of their bodies together when they had sex. She loved everything about the older blonde.

"I love you Catherine Stark." Jackie whispered then floated back to shore.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

Catherine gazed down into her half drunk coffee cup, lost in her thoughts. She didn't do much these days since she was asked to leave her previous job. It was hard finding decent work at this time as the economy had taken a turn yet again, however she was thankful for the part time job she received down at the local market. She was fortunate as her finances were more than good, she knew she had her parents to thank for that.

Something constricted deep inside her chest. The memory of Jackie words to her about her money hurt more than anything she had ever experienced, she knew it was because Jackie was her love, and only that, only her - could ever inflict that type of pain on her. Tears threatened to roll out of her eyes.

'Not today' she thought to herself. Catherine drank the rest of her caffeine and headed through the park and straight for work.

"Is that Stark?" She heard someone whisper from behind her, "She got fired finally." The girl snickered to the group. Catherine didn't care for what they had to say, their opinions meant nothing to her, and she knew they just wanted her to react to the words, and Catherine was not going to give them that pleasure.

She had heard many rumors traveling around town about her since April, all of which came and floated around college students and staff, however she was use to them as she lived with the same experience during her job . And it didn't matter to her, she couldn't care less what they thought.

Catherine placed the rest of the man's groceries in bags, "That'll be $68.40." She swiped the card and began the next order.

She soon realized that the girls behind her were from Jackie's Psych study group, possibly the ones who claimed she was from a vampire mob family. She noted the nervous looking one and glared at her, she soon scurried out the stores' door.

"Where ya going?" the girl collected her things and ran after her friend

Oh how she missed Jackie so much. Catherine still held the '323' number in her phone closely, she wanted to phone her so much, however never was able to bring herself to. 'I hope it still works' she thought to herself.

'How are you ever going to know if you never try it?' her inner voice stated.


	2. Chapter 2

~~I don't own Bloomington!~~

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, please rate, review and follow!

* * *

~~Catherine~~~

Catherine paced back and forth in her living room with Ethen staring curiously at her. She held the phone tight in one hand close to her mouth as the other was folded across her stomach. She appeared deep in thought and on the verge of tears.

Since her break up with Jackie, Catherine had felt a power shift within her. No longer did she feel as confident as before, nor did she feel her old self at all. Her emotional state had indeed gotten to her, and in her terms, she was broken and only one person could fix her.

The blonde stopped and looked down to her phone and pressed three digits before sitting down on the coffee table and pressing more. A series of rings filled her ear and she could feel the tears fall down her cheek, butterflies filled her stomach and her mouth went dry.

"Catherine?" A sweet voice filled her ear, "Is that really you?"

"Um," She cleared her voice, "Yes it's..it is." She looked down at her left hand, "I was just, um phoning to say hi, and um I hope you're doing...ok." She blurted out. "I-"

"I miss you Catherine." Jackie said to the older blonde who froze in her spot. Oh how she wanted to here those words for so long. She remained silent as she continued to take them in. "I can't stop thinking about you. I was going to call sooner, but I've been so busy and never knew what the right time would be. I didn't know if you still wanted to talk to me or not. After what I said before-" Catherine whipped a tear away from her eye.

"We both said things Jacquelyn." Her voice was husk, "And I always want to talk to you-you know that." She said then whispered, "I hope."

There was no reply.

"There's a lot we need to sort out, Catherine."

She sighed, "I know porcupine. Hey, Ethan misses you, well he misses your knee." They both laughed, "I don't think my knee can measure up."

"Mine are superb." They laughed again. There was a long pause, before Catherine broke the silence.

"I miss you Porcupine," She mumbled, "please come home." Tears welled up in her eyes again and her voice cracked, "I need you here...with me. Together." The older blonde broke down into the phone, she heard Jackie begin to cry as well.

"Don't cry Jacq's."

"I can't help it!" She laughed while still letting tears flow. "Look I gotta go, I have a lecture in ten minutes that I can't miss." Catherine was glad to know Jackie had gone back to school, she was a smart girl who could do anything. But she didn't want to hang up.

"Oh um ok yes go do your work, I'll call you back later." The older blonde said, feeling disappointed she couldn't stay chatting for longer. "I love you Porcupine." She smiled.

"I love you Catherine."

Catherine ended the call and pulled the phone to her chest and breathed in deeply, had she really just spent an hour on the phone with her? It seemed so quick, however she felt like a smitten teenager and wanted jump up and dance around the house. She took note of the time and decided to call Jackie back in 2 hours.

"Hi," Catherine started, hearing Jackie fumble with papers.

"Ugh! Where is it?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Is this a bad time? You know I can call back in the morning if you're too busy now." She said, secretly hoping Jackie would decline her offer. Catherine bit her lip, "you sound frustrated."

"Yes, very" Jackie replied.

"You know..." Catherine teased, then laughed once. Force of habit she guessed, but could not help but smile as she knew her heart was still with Jackie. She switched gears, "Um what are you frustrated about?"

"I can't find a set of cards I had to sign."

"What type of cards?"

"Er movie cards things, have to sign them and pass them out at Comic Con this year. Promo stuff" She said in a faked excited voice.

"You're not happy about that?"

"No," Jackie sighed, "It's just, I didn't think this would take off again. I mean, I'm grateful but I really didn't think it would become this big, especially this soon. I was told it was a possibility, but it's been so long." She continued for another ten minutes...

Catherine patiently listened and took in all that Jackie said, she was thankful they could freely talk to each other. She wanted more of this.

"Are you regretting this decision?"

"Yes...no..I don't know." Jackie sighed. "It's just I-I, it's not the same anymore Catherine. There's nothing special here, I'm the only one from the original cast, Mark's not here, mom never came... Idon'tevenhaveyou." She said the last part quickly.

"You what?"

Jackie gulped, "I don't even have you."

Catherine smiled, "You don't have me?"

"No."

There was a long pause.

"You could Porcupine, you know that." Catherine's voice was husk. She would always come. She couldn't imagine why her mom would not visit. Catherine had evan said to Jackie months back, before they broke up, that she would. However, she didn't think it meant anything to Jackie back then, she didn't know. Their relationship was still rather new at that point.

"Is it late there? Must be close to midnight, you should sleep." Jackie stated.

"It's around 11pm here, you know Jacq's, we can work this out. I miss you... I miss waking up next to you. I liked it when you were here, with me, together."

"I do to, Cat. We have a lot that needs to be fixed." She stretched.

"Come for a vacation, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. Get out of that warm air and into some bitter. We can work things out, talk things over properly; face to face. "

"Ok, however I will still have to work on college as it's all online and I'm not letting it go this time."

"And I can help." Catherine stated.

"I'll get Wayne to clear my schedule then. Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"I've really missed you over the past few months. Things haven't been the same without you." Jackie said tearing up.

Catherine's voice broke, "I feel the same Porcupine."


End file.
